Gems Made to be Shattered
by Stone of Philosophers
Summary: Connie isn’t too morally sound. Steven has way too many problems to be sane. Volleyball couldn’t have known that Jasper would go that far, but Jasper knows just how far she’ll have to go to escape this nightmare.
1. Prologue

Stevonnie panics on the ground, reaching for their sword as the corrupted gem leaps towards them, finger-like claws reaching and a razor-toothed jaw unhinged. It lets out a beastly screech, which is coupled by Stevonnie's screams as it's claws sink into their shoulders, drawing blood.

Stevonnie kicks off their aggressor, and uses their shield to block the next attack. The gem snarls and reaches around the shield, lanky arms giving it enough range to tear at their hair. The fusion tries but can't push it away, and once again reaches for the sword.

Feeling relief as their hand grips the handle, Stevonnie swings the mighty sword at the beast, driving it back. They get onto their feet just in time to defend from another attack, wincing at the sound of the claws grating against the shield. Charging the corrupted gem, they strikes it in the face with their shield, following up by slashing an outstretched arm.

The corrupted gem retreats momentarily, before once again leaping into the air, seeking to pounce on the fusion.

Stevonnie notices something. Something that normally, they would have ignored. An opening that normally, they would never take. This was an opportunity that would ensure their victory in this fight, but to lengths they were never willing to even consider before then.

They feel something take hold of their arms, and their eyes widen when they realize the intent. They fight to regain control, but then their arms angle upward sharply, raising the sword with them.

It was already far too late, but Steven screams in horror, Stevonnie echoing him while Connie focuses on the glimmering gem above them.

It's the only way to end it.

"CONNIE!" Steven's cry somehow made it through Stevonnie's mouth, but it made no difference.

It didn't stop gravity from dragging their lost friend to her death.

It didn't change the fact that it was Connie who had possessed Stevonnie's arms, nor did it cause those arms to lower in time.

All it could do was tear at Stevonnie's throat, alerting every creature nearby just who had murdered their friend, and show just how much that killed them inside.

_A pearl shatters... and a diamond breaks._


	2. Making Promises

"Alright guys, I'm heading out!"

Steven opens the door to the beach house, standing by the frame to voice one last farewell to his family. Garnet waves from her spot on the couch, smiling.

"Have a good date, Steven. Tell Connie I said hello."

Steven chuckles nervously. "Well, it's not really a date, per say. More of just a get together. Ever since the whole "Spinel Incident", her parents have been a bit more strict on her time spent with me. Especially since she almost got kicked out of space camp."

Amethyst cackles from the kitchen. "Limited time or not, a date's a date, Ste-man!"

"I guess, but I really gotta go, now. Don't wanna be late for my might-be-a-date-but-maybe-not/get together!" Steven closes the door and leaps down the stairs, so excited he nearly floats with every step. Reaching the bottom, he runs to his car, getting in and shoving the keys in the ignition.

It was true: Connie and him hadn't really had much time to spend together since she got enrolled into space camp. Now that it was over, though, he hoped they would have more time to have more frequent and longer meetings. And while helping out at Little Homeworld has its ups and downs, seeing Connie is definitely the highlight of his day.

Driving through the streets of Beach City, he waves to everyone he goes by, taking in the sights of the gems he had helped integrate into their world. He smiles at Pearl and Volleyball walking along the sidewalk, and gives an extra loud greeting to them, swerving the car by leaning out the window.

"Hey Pearl! Volleyball!" Volleyball is surprised by the outburst, and shyly waves, blushing. Pearl nods to him. Steven practically glows in response.

He hums to himself the rest of the way until he reaches his destination: Spactries. Lars has started his own bakery, and Steven did not fail to laugh at the pun he used for the name of it every time he saw it.

Getting out of the car, he walks inside, and inhales deeply at the smell of fresh cream puffs and muffins coming from in the kitchen. Spotting Connie on the other side of the shop, he grins and blows a kiss to her. She smiles back awkwardly motions for him to come over.

He gets a strange feeling, but pushes it to the side, determined to have a good time with her. Sitting down, he launches into conversation. "Sooo? How are you this fine evening?"

Connie giggles. "I'm doing okay. How about you, mister Universe? Any life changing adventures happen without me?"

A sigh leaves Steven's mouth. "You know everything is dull without you around. Well, as dull as it can possibly get."

They both laugh, but most of it seems forced. As they both settle down, there is a tense silence between them. Looking around, Steven tries once again to ignite conversation as Blue Lace is serving pastries to another table.

"As you can see, the gem integration process has been running pretty smoothly here. Soon, every restaurant in Beach City could have gem employees!" Connie leans her chin on her hand, gazing deliberately out the window. "I don't know. Everyone seems to be doing just fine without them."

Now this, Steven frowns at. Is Connie okay? It wasn't very Connie-like to turn down such an idea so... simply. Usually, she would list at least three reasons why it would be a bad idea, or maybe even try to failingly change the subject, but now she sat quietly, refusing to look back at him.

Coughing to gain her attention, he tries to find the problem. "What's wrong with it, gems and humans getting along? I mean, I'm sure there are plenty of people who would appreciate the extra help. The Pizza's are already planning on hiring a gem employee."

Connie still doesn't face him, but she seems disappointed. "It's not inherently bad, it's just that- well, maybe some people don't want to be all buddy-buddy with a race that not too long ago tried to annihilate their planet."

Steven gave her a look of pure disbelief and hurt, raising an eyebrow at how blunt and disregarding she was being. Okay, maybe he should just try getting straight to the point. "Connie, is there something wrong? You're acting... different."

Connie finally turns towards Steven, but she still doesn't look him in the eye. Steven leans forward, sliding a comforting hand near hears, but she pulls away. "Steven, hasn't all this gem stuff been a bit, I don't know, _dangerous _sometimes?"

This only stands to make him more confused. "Well, of course! It's always been dangerous, or at the very least sensitive, but why? I thought you 'lived for danger' and 'sought adventures that would wash away the boredom of normal life.'" Steven chuckles and tries to lighten the tension, but it only seems to make it worse.

"I... I can't do that anymore."

Steven starts to frown again, but fixes his smile immediately. "Well, since we're at peace with Homeworld now, it's more weird than dangerous around here. I'm sure you'd feel safer once you met the other gems-"

"That's just it!" Steven halts in his explanation, and Connie continues. "I don't want to meet the other gems. Spinel was an 'other gem.' You say it's safe because we're at peace with Homeworld, but we're not because just like there are good and bad people, there are also good and bad gems. And... and we don't need more of that on Earth. We're bad enough as is, without some aliens invading and making it all worse."

"Making it worse? The gems are helping!"

"They tried to destroy Earth!"

"No, the Diamonds tried to destroy Earth! They were just following orders!"

"And what if the Diamonds decide they don't want the Earth to exist anymore, huh? What then?"

"They wouldn't do that!"

"How do you know?!"

"Because, because they..." Steven struggles to find an answer. "I told them not to."

Connie scoffs. "Oh, so I'm supposed to believe an entire space civilization changed their ways because you told them to? They might just be humoring you for the time being!" Steven doesn't respond, and Connie bangs her forehead on the table and groans. She didn't look up again.

"I can't do this anymore." Connie was muffled by the table, and Steven barely heard what she said.

"What was that?"

Connie raises her head and glares at him. "I can't do this anymore. My parents always worry and panic when they know I'm going to hang out with you. My friends always ask questions about my 'mysterious disappearances' on important gem missions. How am I supposed to grow up and get a job when I'm busy following you everywhere to dangerous places where I might even die!?" Steven sputters, and then glares right back at her, not going to just lie down and accept this. He stood up from his chair, looking down on her.

"You're the one who wanted to be a part of this! I gave you a chance to leave, but you didn't. I told you it would be dangerous, but you didn't care! You said you wanted to be there for me!"

"Because I was a stupid kid who didn't know any better!" The shop is silent. Many customers had left already during the argument, and Lars stared at them from the counter, before slowly deciding maybe it was time to give Connie and Steven some privacy, walking into the back room.

Steven opens his mouth, but no words come out. Connie doesn't waste any more time. Looking down, her voice is pained. "I wasn't thinking about my future. I was only trying to worm my way into something I though would be fun and magical, but reality had other ideas." There was nothing Steven could say. If Connie really believed this, then how could they even be together without feeling miserable? "I'm sorry. But I can't be a part of your gem life anymore."

Steven sits back down, not able to look away from her. "Why are you here then? Did you want me to come so you could just... yell at me and leave?"

"_No_! No, of course not. I didn't plan on this being so... _loud_, and I don't want to insult you I just... I just can't find a way to tell you this and not disappoint you. I really am sorry." Connie was quiet for a moment, but Steven could tell we had something else to say from the way she bit her lip. "I really didn't want to start this on a bad note, but I guess I kind of ruined that plan."

Steven nods. Connie blushes.

"I'm sorry for that, too. But there's something else worse that I need to tell you. I just, can't figure out how..."

Steven considered this for a moment, and then put on a straight face. "Just lay it down real for me. I'll find a way to deal with it. I'm here for you Connie, even if you can't do gem missions anymore, or can't be as available as I wish you were. What're jam buds for, right?" He smiles, and Connie reflects his smile right back at him, albeit a bit strained. "Okay. Thanks jam bud."

Taking a deep breath, Connie starts. "In two weeks my parents are moving."

"What-" Connie ignores his disbelieving gasp and closes her eyes tightly, holding her forehead.

"New job opportunities. Out of state. And I'm not _quite_ old enough to get my own house. They told me to come and hang out with my friends at Beach City for the remaining time we're here. I... I want to be with you, b-but without all the gem stuff getting in the way. I just... I want a normal two weeks to hang out with my jam bud. Can I get that?" Connie started crying near the end, and her voice breaks. Steven doesn't know what to say, but he knows what to do.

He leaves his seat and moves to Connie's end of the table, enveloping her in a large, tight hug. "Shhh. Shhh, it's gonna be okay." It really wasn't. Out of state? It was bad enough when she was out of town! They'll barely have time to see each other anymore, maybe once or twice a year. Steven still had so many duties as a diplomat for gems, and Connie definitely wasn't going to just sit around all day doing nothing.

How were they going to make this work?

But Steven is determined to find a way to make as good of the time left as possible. Starting with comforting Connie. "Hey, we'll- we'll find a way to get through this. We could call more, or video chat, and I'm sure we could visit on holidays! Aaand... "

Connie sniffs, looking up into warm, caring eyes.

"I'd be honoured to spend the next two normal weeks with my jam bud." Connie sobs and turns into Steven, crying in his shoulder. Steven has tears leaking from his own eyes, but he pats Connie, focusing solely on her.

"I promise, Connie. This will be the best two weeks you've ever had." They both moved back, but their arms stayed wrapped around the other. Steven pulled in close, and Connie pulled closer, and _before they knew it they-_

"Steven! We need your help!"

-both jerked, Steven slipping and falling to the floor, hitting his head. Connie covers her mouth with her hands, and more tears leaked out.

Whether from lingering sadness, or the struggle to keep herself from laughing, neither would ever know.

Peridot is at the shop entrance, her hair frazzled and eyes wide. She targets Steven and races across the room, halting before him.

"Steven, get off the floor! We've got a big problem!" Steven doesn't rise from the floor, gripping the back of his head.

"I really can't, Peridot. I'm going to be off gem related things for a while. There's-"

"You're taking a vacation?! At a time like this?! No, we don't have time for this, we really need your help! It's of the utmost importance!" Steven glances at Connie, but she had already looked away. He took that as his cue to leave.

She wasn't kidding when she said she wasn't getting involved in gem stuff anymore.

"Connie, I'm sorry. I promise, I'll make up for it once I fix whatever's going on, just-"

"No. It's fine. Just..." Connie turns to Steven and gives him a sad look. "Try and come back to me before my time here ends."

"Geez, dramatic much? You sound like you're going to die soon." Peridot remarks, but she only receives glares in return. Looking a little nervous, she shifts her stance. "She's not going to die, is she?"

"No Peridot, it's just... I'll tell you later. Let's just hurry up and finish this." He sends one last glance towards Connie, who had yet to look his way, before sighing and leading Peridot out of the shop.

Once outside the doors, he questions her. "Okay, Peridot. What's the problem?"

Suddenly growing panicked again, the small gem eagerly explains. "It's Jasper, Steven."

_"She's corrupting again."_

_—————————————————————_

**Sooo... yep. Doing another fanfic. While I'm still busy with the other. More stuff for me to write, and more things for me to stress over.**

**Fuuunnn!!!**

**Btw, this is after the movie, but certain aspects in the Steven Universe Future series may or may not be used.**


End file.
